


Absence Makes the Body Grow Fonder

by Anorien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rivenwood, Smut, elronduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Three months, eight days, seven hours.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Body Grow Fonder

_Three months, eight days, seven hours._

Thranduil tossed fitfully in bed as he tried to sleep. Right side, left side, stomach, back, fluff the pillows. More blankets, fewer blankets, less clothing. It was useless. He was used to the routine by now. He would spend the next few hours like a fish on land, writhing about, trying to find a comfortable position. His efforts were wasted. He huffed, his hand travelling to the left side of the bed. He smoothed out the silk sheets... they'd felt cold without his lover. At times it surprised him that they weren't frozen.

_He needs to come back._

He never regretted Elrond, not once. But he could not deny that pledging his heart to another Elf lord whose realm lay beyond the mountains was an albatross around his neck. Slowly the feet began to close around his throat. Thranduil had never been patient, certainly not in love.

" _I_   have _to go. There are things I need to oversee in Imladris. I cannot leave Erestor to do everything._ "  
  
Decent reasoning. But as time went on, Thranduil's judgement became clouded. Elrond had sons, didn't he? One day they would likely rule Imladris anyway, why not get them used to the idea now? Eru knows they've learned enough in their time to be able to handle stewarding Imladris. It wasn't as if there were another war brewing...

" _I'll return as soon as I can._ "  
  
Thranduil groaned and violently shifted onto his stomach, shoving his head into a pillow. What was happening in Imladris that left Elrond busy, but in the Greenwood, Thranduil found himself bored, able to go days without holding court? He huffed again.

  
"My my, we _are_ dramatic tonight, aren't we?" He knew how Elrond would react to seeing him fuss as he did. "Perhaps you require some... relief, _meleth nin_?" He would begin running his hands over Thranduil's back, applying the slightest amount of pressure. His hands would move over his hips and down to his groin, slowly, teasingly. The Elvenking could almost feel him.

  
"What do you want, hm?" Elrond would whisper, breath ghosting over his ear. "Do you want me to touch you?" Thranduil's breath became heavier. Slowly he undid the clasps on his robe, still imagining Elrond's voice, low and sultry.

  
"Eager little thing, aren't you?" He pushed off the silver robe and let it fall to a heap on the floor. He snaked his hand down his stomach.

  
"That's it, touch yourself." His breath hitched. "You're so pretty when you do that." Gently he caressed himself, imagining Elrond there, watching, baiting him. 

_"Faster."_

 

 

A few moments had passed. He shoved his underwear down, kicking them off. He began stroking harder, just a bit faster.

 

"So, _this_ is what I return to?" The voice became clearer, almost real. The blonde failed to hear the door opening. 

 

_"Thranduil!"_

  
He was jerked from his reverie with a start. Looking up, his eyes met the stormy grey of his lover's. He was still clad in his armour, a deep violet, and a black cloak. It was his preferred outfit for travel, Orcs and Spiders or not. Thranduil pulled his hand away from his sex, stammering. "What are you doing here?"

  
"What am _I_ doing?" the half-Elf retorted. "I should ask you the same. I thought I would surprise you... Instead I return to _this."_

  
"I just got-"

  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it." Thranduil scrambled to sit up and face him, pulling a blanket over his lower torso. He was never embarrassed in front of Elrond... not unless he was caught. The king's eyes followed his lover as he kicked the door closed with his heel, locking it. He crossed the room, placing his sword-belt on the table below the window, and removing his cloak.

  
"I take it you've resorted to this often?"

  
Silence. Elrond's voice lowered to a growl.

  
"I _asked_ you a question."

  
"S-sometimes I did. Only when I needed to-!" This triggered a snort from Elrond.

  
"You always need to." He walked over to the dresser, back facing Thranduil. "Get up."

  
Hesitantly, Thranduil did as he was told. He stood, blanket still wrapped around his waist, awaiting orders. Elrond turned, hiding something behind his back.

  
"So _now_ you decide you want to be modest?" he said sneeringly. He moved closer to Thranduil and snatched the blanket, throwing it to the side of the room. Thranduil caught a glimpse of a leather keeper. His eyes widened, realizing Elrond was concealing his riding crop. The Elf lord's voice broke his gaze.

  
"How long were you touching yourself?" he demanded.

 

"Only a few minutes."

  
"That isn't a numeric response." Elrond was gritting his teeth.

  
"...seven?"

  
Elrond arched an eyebrow. "Now that _is_ a long time. Get over there," he growled, motioning to the footboard of the bed.

  
Thranduil obeyed. He knew this routine all too well. He bent over, hung his head, fingers gripping the intricately carved wood. Elrond had asked for a reason. Usually the blonde would be more obstinate, try to challenge Elrond's authority. But tonight he didn't have it in him. He had Elrond back, and he needed to relish in that. Besides, few things brought him as much pleasure as his lover dominating him, even if he did fight it.

  
His thoughts were interrupted by the crack of leather against skin. The woodland king gasped and hissed. The peredhel wasn't going to hold back tonight. Silently Thranduil begged the Valar to hold off any unforeseen court sessions or councils. There was no way in hell he'd be able to sit properly-

  
Another swat of the crop. Thranduil swallowed his cry and arched his back, skin stinging. It was a rather secret pleasure of his, the whippings. He dreaded the thought of what his people would think if they knew their stalwart king took such interest in being cowed by another.

  
"You poor thing," Elrond said mockingly, whipping him again. "It must have been so _terrible,_ not having someone take you in their mouth at your every whim." Another hit. "I can't imagine the _tragedy_ of not having anywhere to bury your pretty little cock." Another. "How difficult it must be, being so privileged." They were coming harder now. _"However_ did you manage." The king took it. He had missed it - the abuse, the beating, the animalism that Elrond would later exhibit. The next hit knocked a yelp out of him. Elrond grabbed a fistful of golden hair and yanked Thranduil's head back violently, exposing his neck.

  
"Did that hurt?" The Sinda couldn't answer. He only gasped for breath. "Too bad." The shoved Thranduil back into his former position. "You're going to hurt a hell of a lot more before this is over."

  
Seven minutes dragged on, painfully, splendidly. After some time, Thranduil found his posterior eagerly meeting the keeper instead of shying away from it. The usual routine. In his youth he'd learned to love such implements. He'd submitted at a rather early age to a fellow warden in Menegroth. Elrond's aggression in acts of bondage only confirmed he was of Doriathrin descent. Thranduil smirked to himself, composing his visage before Elrond could see. Finally, the barrage stopped.

  
"Stand up straight," Elrond ordered, going to the bedside table. Thranduil did as ordered, watching his lover. He rifled through the drawer. He took a vial of oil out and continued digging. He looked up, motioned for Thranduil to face the other direction, and took out his prize. He retrieved some rope from the dresser and stood in front of Thranduil. The blonde nodded silently. "Good" was the only response Elrond gave before seizing his lover's wrists, tying them together, and raising them over his head. He tied Thranduil so he was on tip-toe. The excitement made the Elvenking shiver.

  
Elrond gave Thranduil a swat on the ass with the back of his hand, then retrieved his instruments from the bed, laying them down on the bed again behind Thranduil's legs. He held in his hand a silver metal ring. The king felt his stomach wrench. Elrond edging him and denying him orgasm was tortuous enough without a cockring. The armoured Elf secured it deftly around the base of his lover's erection, which was already making its desire evident by a few milky drops at the head. Elrond took notice of this. His eyes met Thranduil's.

  
"Eager to come already, are you?" he purred, running his thumb over the slit. Thranduil moaned, letting his head fall back a bit. _More, touch me more, I beg you._ The peredhel retracted his hand and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. The golden-haired Elf looked pleadingly at him, and let out a tiny "please" in spite of himself. This earned him a slap from Elrond.

  
"You'll be saying 'please' in a minute," he hissed, grabbing for the oil. He poured a generous amount into his palm, coating his fingers, and bent in front of Thranduil. Elrond pulled him forward, one hand gripping his ass, the other slowly making its way towards his submissive's entrance. With a single, swift movement, he inserted a finger inside the Wood-king fully, causing the latter to cry out. Slowly he inserted a second finger, chastising Thranduil's moaning with another slap on the rear.

  
"It disgusts me, having to do this," he grumbled, slowly scissoring his mate. "What did I do to deserve it? Hm? How did I end up with such a dirty little slut as a lover? Had I known how demanding you'd be, I would have kept my distance." His defamation consisted purely of lies, Thranduil knew. Still, the abuse excited him. Elrond berating him as he never would otherwise was enough to send him over the edge with pleasure.

  
" _Maelui huil_ ," he growled. "And to think you've always been like you. I imagine you've had more people fuck you than you have hairs on your head. It's all you're good for, in the end..." He inserted a third finger, and gave up bothering to shut Thranduil up. "Nothing but a receptacle for the seed of every partner you've had. I heard once you let everyone in Doriath have you. Is it true? I'm convinced it is. Probably laid yourself out and let them take you." He fingered the king faster, then removed his fingers altogether. Thranduil all but shouted at the sudden emptiness. Panting, he hung his head. It was a sight Elrond thoroughly enjoyed.

  
"You've been howling like a warg," he said, reaching for a glass phallus behind his submissive, "and yet it's mere Elfling's play, what I've done to you. He oiled the toy thoroughly, smirking wickedly. He knew how Thranduil felt about this one. It was nearly as big as the peredhel's own sex, but not as accommodating. He knelt in front of his wide-eyed lover, whose breath was hitching.

  
"I'm sure you've missed the penetration," he said, roughly inserting the head, then gently pushing the rest of the shaft into his mate, who was nearly screaming with pleasure. "I haven't missed _that noise_ though," Elrond growled, placing emphasis on his last three words. He grabbed Thranduil by the throat, applying the slightest pressure.

  
"Are you quite finished?" he demanded, glaring into the glossy blue eyes. The restrained Elf nodded slightly, and Elrond released him. He stepped back to admire his work. He smirked to himself. There he was, the infamous, formidable Elvenking, bound and helpless before him. It was a sight he always took pleasure in. He felt his arousal growing harder by the minute, though his armour hid it.

  
"I should leave you like this... make you a new display in the room." He pondered this. "Yes, you'll do nicely."

  
"No!" Thranduil protested, sapphire eyes pleading. "Please, Elrond, I beg of you-"

  
"How _dare_ you!" Elrond thundered, seizing Thranduil's throat again, his free hand wrapped around the other's throbbing sex. _"You_ do not make demands of _me._ I don't _care_ what you want. You are mine, understood? _MINE!"_ He stooped again, grabbing the base of the phallus, ramming it into the Sinda mercilessly. He heard Thranduil yelping in pain and ecstasy, knowing well enough the warning signs it was becoming too much. The wood-king's toes curled, his erection twitching. Elrond pulled the toy from his lover's passage after a time, then stood to undo his restraints.

  
"I think that's quite enough," he said, turning the newly released Elf around and pushing him onto the bed. Elrond reached and unclasped the metal ring, sending Thranduil into a violent orgasm. He let out a long cry, spilling himself over the sheets. After he had spent, Elrond shoved the quivering Elf to the side. He stared thoughtfully at the pool of semen, then looked back at Thranduil.

  
"On your knees." Thranduil eagerly obeyed, looking up pitifully at his master. Elrond again swirled his fingers in his slave's seed, then cupped his chin.

  
"So pretty," he purred. "I will give it to you, you _are_ lovely to look at." Gentle though his words were, he had a slightly malicious intent in mind. It was taboo for any Elf man to taste himself, and it was something his beloved dreaded. With his thumb he gently smeared the pearly essence along its owner lower lip. Thranduil tried to balk, but Elrond quickly grabbed hold of his head with his other hand.

  
"No you don't," he cooed. "You made this mess, you're going to face the consequences. Besides, this is an even better look on you." He attempted to slide his fingers into Thranduil's mouth, but he remained steadfast. Elrond's gaze turned dark.

  
"Would you rather I made you clean the sheets with your tongue?" Thranduil shook his head, reluctantly opening his lips to Elrond, shuddering at the taste. The peredhel grinned wickedly.

  
"Now then," he said, standing, undoing his belt. "Not only have I caught you masturbating, you've also made a mess of these lovely sheets. And to top it off..." - he slid his trousers down - "...you've aroused me. That pretty little ass of yours is too accommodating for me to not bury myself inside of you." He snatched the oil again, shoving Thranduil to lie on his back, and coated himself. The azure eyes darkened with lust. After preparing himself, Elrond crawled between his target's legs. He had no time to speak before Thranduil had spread his legs, tilting his hips to allow Elrond entrance. The peredhel smiled, hovering over his mate.

  
"I hope you're endurance is high tonight," he said, roughly breaching the trembling orifice. Thranduil cried out in pain and pleasure. Elrond pinned him down, slamming his hips into his lover, growling as he did so. Thranduil writhed and thrashed about, ecstasy overtaking him. His moans had turned to shouts of the peredhel's name. His master continued asserting his dominance, the exclamations of his lover bringing out an animalistic side of him. He pushed Thranduil's head aside, revealing his neck, and sank his teeth into the pale flesh. He raked his nails down the Sinda's back, groaning loudly with each wild thrust. Oh, he had missed this. Taking the sweet golden king into his arms and making love to him without mercy. It's how Thranduil enjoyed it. He grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging roughly on it.

  
The submissive felt his head spin. With each session of lovemaking, Elrond delivered precisely what he wanted, what he needed. The feeling of Elrond's shaft filling him sent him into a state of unbridled euphoria. He felt the cool metal of his lover's armour against his chest, nipples aching for more whenever he pulled away.

  
"I love you... I-I love you... valar, I love you..." It was all he could say. All other words escaped him, until he could take no more.

  
"Elrond, please, _saes,"_ he gasped, hips bucking wildly to meet his lover's.

  
"You want to come?" Elrond whispered.

  
"Yes! _Yes!"_ Elrond buried his face in the silver-blonde hair. He deeply inhaled the musk of his beloved's arousal, of his impending orgasm. He allowed a few moments to pass, then leant close to his ear.

  
_"Come."_

  
Thranduil let out a final scream, body seizing and lurching forward, ejaculating ungovernably against the byzantium armour. Elrond followed suit, riding his mate until he was certain the bed would collapse beneath them. He dug his nails into his fair lover's reddening skin. He lay there for a few moments, allowing the unadulterated bliss to pass and his thoughts clear. 

Panting and sweating, he slowly removed his breastplate. With a clang, it fell to the floor. He removed his underclothes and collapsed on the bed to Thranduil's left. Immediately the Wood-king placed his head on the muscled, heaving chest. Elrond wrapped his arms around his beloved, kissing the top of his head gently. He stared at the beautiful face of his lover, having missed it greatly, seeing it only in dreams and fantasies of his own. The aftercare could wait a few moments - they both needed this. 

"Don't leave me again, _meleth nin_ ," Thranduil whispered gently

  
"I won't."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! My first post in a long time, and it's more porn! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> -'Meleth nin' - Sindarin, 'my love'  
> -'Maelui huil' - Sindarin, 'lustful bitch'  
> -'Saes' - Sindarin, 'please'
> 
> -Thran has an armour kink. It developed after my friend and I saw photos of Elrond's violet armour in An Unexpected Journey.  
> -The rumours Elrond has heard about Doriath are a reference to another story I'm developing in my head. It concerns Thranduil and his first boyfriend and lover, Mablung. Though very much in love, their relationship was very open with the other wardens their age. VERY open.  
> -Biting, scratching, pinning each other down... seems to happen every other night. The boys are always fighting each other for dominance, and constantly challenging the other. When they get rough in sex, they get ROUGH.


End file.
